


Hot Chocolate

by BloodGulchBlue2



Series: RWBY- Wet and Messy [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Chocolate, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fetish, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mud Fight, POV Female Character, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Syrup, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGulchBlue2/pseuds/BloodGulchBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang enjoys chocolate a little more than usual...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocolate/Solo

If I had to describe my teammates as chocolates?

Well, Ruby’s milk chocolate- sweet by nature. Weiss? No question. White chocolate with dark chocolate chips. White chocolate’s my least favourite, but Weiss turned out to be full of surprises- hence the chocolate chips. Blake’s dark chocolate with coffee beans. Not only does she love the stuff, but you could see it as her inner strength. Or whatever. As for myself- Chilli and dark chocolate. No question.

So why the chocolate comparisons? You could say I’ve got a sweet tooth. And then some.

Yeah, it’s a fetish. And if you don’t want to read about a buxom blonde masturbating whilst covering herself in warm, melted chocolate, then don’t read any further.

It all began at a wedding. I don’t know whose. I was twelve, Ruby was ten. Mom and Dad took us along, all dressed up for the occasion. They were at the reception, and left us to our own devices. We ended up in an area supposed to be for the afterpary, with alcohol, fondue sets, chocolate fountains, canapés- adult stuff. All we cared about was that it was an open space and we wanted to have a run around after being perfect daughters for the ceremony.

We were playing tag, and I had Ruby stuck behind one of the small tables with a chocolate fountain. If she moved left, so did I. You get the idea. We were moving left to right, faster and faster until I darted to the left, Ruby’s weak side. She got over-excited, and accidentally used her semblance to shoot around the room, slamming into several tables, until she rammed the table that I was in front of. The one with the chocolate fountain. And it toppled, spilling the warm chocolate all over me, my dress- and my hair. It was quite a shock, but I didn’t get mad. The sensation of the warm chocolate flowing over my skin, sticking to my dress, matting my hair- it was weird.

Fast forward six years, Ruby’s sixteenth. Weiss, Blake and I rented her a chocolate fountain, with strawberries. We’re sitting around it on a small table. We’ve eaten our fill, and I remember the wedding incident. I lazily stick my finger under the flow, coating my finger. My mind begins to wander, wondering how the chocolate would feel on other, more private parts of my body.

“Yang?”

“Huh?” The others are looking at me. My finger was still under the chocolate. I withdrew it.  

“That’s so unhygienic.” Weiss muttered.

I shrugged, and licked the chocolate off my finger, keeping eye contact with her. She blushed and looked away. I had fun with my thoughts and my fingers that night.

Fast forward another two years. I’m eighteen, and per Beacon’s accommodation for second years, team RWBY was offered apartments near the campus. I didn’t mind sharing a room with the others, but being able to have some sense of privacy with an actual bed to work from was nice. Plus, there were other, ‘extra-curricular’ things that having a private room offered. We lived in a 4-floor block. I asked for the second floor. I didn’t want the entryway talking up some of my living space. Like our dorms, the rooms were soundproofed. We even had our own personal mailboxes.

I could finally find out how much I liked chocolate. A bit of research online and a few purchases later, and I was set.

I’d bought two chocolate fountains. One for having friends around, the other for personal use. I’d got quite effective at tinkering with Bumblebee, so mucking about with a chocolate fountain was child’s play compared to an engine. I removed the tiered layers, and rigged a large jug in its place. A simple flick of a switch, and I’d have a jug of melted chocolate on demand. Delicious.

So, down to the actual food play.

Thursday night. I’d made my excuses by playing on the other’s assumption that I always did my homework at the last minute. Yes, I used to, but I’d changed, but didn’t bother to correct them. If I wanted some time by myself, then the lie would come out, and I’d go do whatever was on my mind.

All of our apartments were en-suite, so there was no need for me to worry about someone finding whatever mess I’d left behind. My hair was down, and I’d changed into a red low-cut swimsuit. It hugged my body as I bustled from the kitchen to the bathroom where I had the modified chocolate fountain and enough chocolate for Ruby to pause without eating it all at once. 

I set the pile of chocolate down and picked a bar. I’d gone for the cheap, brandless milk chocolate, so it wasn’t too much of a hit to my income- unlike the chocolate fountains. At least I could return one of them. I opened it and took a bite. Well, it was chocolate. Nothing exciting. It made me hungry for more, however.

Having put enough chocolate in the jug to fill it most of the way, I flicked the switch. The room was filled with the aroma of melting chocolate. I watched the squares of chocolate warp and liquefy with interest. It was quite a lot of chocolate.

Now came the fun part. I turned off the heat, and stepped into the bath, taking the jug with me. My free hand was shaking with anticipation. Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves, I tipped the jug slightly, aiming at the natural funnel provided by my cleavage.

I giggled as the thick liquid oozed over my breasts, spreading over them, running down my cleavage and stomach. Damn, it felt good. Real good. I was flushed, my body heat only aiding the speed at which the chocolate melted.

I tipped the jug again, more of the flow moving down my swimsuit to pool around my pussy.  Even with the chocolate that was already covering me, the new flow felt just as good. As for my pussy, that was a whole other experience. Every small movement of my legs shifted the warm liquid against my lips. I set the jug down. It was half-empty. I started by rubbing my hands around my chest, moving them over the top of my breasts, then moving them down, feeling my nipples oddly hard against the soft chocolate that was coating them.

I trailed my messy hands down the front of my swimsuit, leaving vivid brown streaks against the brilliant red. I cupped my crotch, steadying myself with the other hand. I gently squeezed the material.

Oh, fuck. The sensation of the chocolate massaging my pussy was so new, so intense, I had to lie down in the bath. I continued to gently stroke myself through the swimsuit. I needed more.

The jug was close to hand, so I held it above my body. I pulled open my costume as far as it would go and started to pour the chocolate down.  It was Still warm. I could feel it running round my puss, and then noticed it seeping through the gusset.  I stopped pouring, leaving a quarter left.  I really wanted to finger myself but at this stage I didn’t want to orgasm so soon. But I only had the one jug of chocolate, so I poured the jug over me.  The chocolate poured out, splattering my face. As a huge lump fell on my cunt I could hold back no longer. I took my chocolate-covered fingers and started to rub my puss from outside the lycra.  I could feel myself starting to orgasm and I had to get inside.  I threw the jug to one side, pulled back the gusset and slid two fingers up my now sweet honey pot.  The feeling was unbelievable. As I played the chocolate got stickier and I got hotter. Finally I could hold on no more.  I gave a loud moan and let my orgasm out.  Out flowed my juices, all warm and sticky. I rubbed them around my puss and took my fingers to my mouth, giving them a satisfied lick.

Dust, I felt hot. And I didn’t even get naked, let alone cover my entire body. I was definitely doing this again. I nudged at the taps with my toes, getting the shower going. I needed to thoroughly clean myself. I slid out of my swimsuit and used the showerhead to get the chocolate off, feeling the warm afterglow of my orgasm as well as the hot water. The baths had a temperature regulator so that you didn’t waste water, which made getting the chocolate off the bottom of the bath much easier. Even after I’d cleaned the bathroom, there was a hint of chocolate lingering. I made a mental note to buy chocolate-scented candles for my bedroom.

I spent the rest of the evening with the properly working chocolate fountain, indulging my sweet tooth with strawberries and marshmallows.

And if you come back next time, you’ll read more about my fetish.

Stay sweet!

Y-


	2. Chocolate, Syrup/Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang's private plans go a little askew, but she continues her exploration.

Welcome back!

You enjoy the last part? I certainly did!

Well, here’s the second part of four.

After my first session, I was raring for a second one. I was either hyper from the sugar I’d ingested yesterday or simply pumped, but I freaked out my teammates when I joined them at Blake’s apartment- the ground floor- by bursting through the door.

“Jeez, Yang. Ever heard of knocking?” Blake’s smile was as wry as ever. We’d recently- and mutually- separated. We had been dating since our third semester, so after several years we both wanted to see what’d happen if we stretched our wings. Except my commitment was now to chocolate.

“Sorry, Blake. I was in a rush.”

She cocked her eyebrow.

 “Well, let’s get this started. What’s the first order of business, Ruby?”

Ruby cleared her throat.

“Well… nothing, really. We’ve got a field trip coming up in a few weeks, but we’ve been given time to settle in to our rooms and a few assignments that can be done online, but there’s no need to go into campus.”

“Nice.” I could do with free time. Experimentation was something I was looking forward to.

“Well, if you want to go clubbing, hit me up.” Blake smiled.

“Hey! Don’t leave me out!” Weiss interjected.

“Yeah, all of us could go out sometime!”

Not what I was expecting. Spending time with the others was good and all, but I had been doing that for some time, and, the thought of doing more with chocolate was kind of on my mind. A lot.

“Yeah, sure.” I had to go along- I had a reputation to uphold. I could still drink them under the table if I wanted to.

“How about tonight? I don’t have anything planned.” Weiss suggested.

And I couldn’t back out. None of us had anything planned.

“Sure.” I replied.

I’m pretty sure I got really drunk that night. I can’t remember most of it, but I enjoyed myself.

I woke up with a hangover and had a quiet breakfast. I then used my scroll to order some supplies. One great thing about online shopping, no weird looks when you checkout with only a large amount of sweet foodstuffs. I bought more chocolate, but better quality stuff. Mayple syrup. Marshmallows for the fountain. I did have to go out to buy some simple supplies. Trying to create a way for myself to get messy hands-free was a challenging diversion. Setting it up was challenging, to say the least. The rail for the shower curtain wasn’t strong enough to bear the weight of the contraption I was planning, and trying to do some DIY would only cost me in the long run. The contract for the apartment had a ‘no modification to current furniture/appliances’ rule. So I had to be clever. A tripod, with two grip claws for stability clamped on the open side of the bath, with the third leg having a long base did the trick. A cheap motor that was rigged to tilt the jug, and voila.

Of course, I had to test it. I only had the old chocolate, but there was a lot of it. I set the tripod on the bath and the chocolate and the cannibalised chocolate fountain on a low table. I turned the fountain on, put the chocolate in the jug and waited. I stripped off, then checked the chocolate. When I dipped my finger in, there was no resistance from the warm chocolate. My modifications to it increased the heat, at the cost of battery life.

I took the jug, and trying to ignore its heat, lifted it into the clamps that were worked by the motor. I could feel my arua flare to protect my skin. If the tripod worked out, I’d figure a better way to move the melted chocolate. I clipped the jug in, positioned myself underneath it and flicked the switch for the motor. It whirred, smoothly tilting the jug. The chocolate flowed, and I welcomed the touch of it on my skin, catching it in the palm of my hand. It ran through my fingers and down my forearm. I stepped into the flow, sucking my fingers and tilting my head so that the stream matted my hair. If anyone messed with my hair, they’d regret it. But messing up my own hair? Yeah, I was cool with it. My locks felt wonderfully heavy, and the heavenly smell of the chocolate made it even more enjoyable. I closed my eyes, allowing the chocolate to run over my hair and down my back, oozing closer to my rear. My hands smoothed the chocolate though my hair like I was shampooing it, working it slowly, luxuriously.

And then there was the knock at the door.

I froze, hearing the motor whirr and turn off as the jug was rotated the full 180 degrees, the last of the chocolate streaking from it.

They knocked again. Fuck. I’m naked, covered in chocolate and turned on. Fuck.

I can’t rush. I have to stay calm.

“Yeah, coming!” I yell. I don’t know if they can hear from the door, but it helps me calm down.

I take a strand of hair that wasn’t covered in chocolate, and yank it out. I use my semblance to melt the chocolate on me, willing my fire away from my feet so as not to ruin the bottom of the bath. I wipe the rivulets off with my hands, and grab a towel to soak up the stuff in my hair.

I’m mostly clean within forty seconds, and I grab a dressing gown from the bathroom door as I rush across my bedroom and into the living room, to the door. A quick check in the mirror above the small table shows that my hair is its usual blond, albeit slightly frizzy from using my semblance. I’m flushed but clean. I open the door. Blake’s waiting for me. She’s dressed in jeans and a tank top, with her purse under one arm.

“What were you doing?” She asks, light-heartedly. Then she notices my hair all over the place, my flushed expression and my thin dressing gown. I follow her gaze. My nipples are still hard, the bumps visible through the material.

“Uh.” I reply. I’ve been naked around her countless times, but I suddenly feel like a guilty child.

“Well, it’s said to be good for headaches.” Blake’s smile is back, and I infectiously smile back, flushing even more.

“Having some ‘me’ time this morning.” I say. Blake nods and chuckles.

“I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a walk and lunch, but you appear to have other plans.”

“Yeah, maybe tomorrow.” I reply.

“Sure.” Blake sniffs the air. “Something smells good.”

“Chocolate. I’m indulging.” I reply, hoping she doesn’t press any further.

“Nice.”

“Yeah, I’ve got a chocolate fountain set up.”

“Mind if I borrow it one day?”

“No problem.” I reply. Nice as it is to chat to Blake, I really want to clean up the bathroom.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.”

“Yeah. See you later Blake.”

I shut the door and trudged to the bathroom. “Dammit.” I sigh. The chocolate’s pooled in the bottom. I have to clean up, and I didn’t even get off.

The chocolate and other supplies arrived the next day. Which made for a fun conversation with Blake.

“Yeah, sorry that I’m delaying our lunch, I got a delivery.” I told her.

“Wow, Yang. You’re really taking advantage of being single.”

“I promise that we’ll have lunch, it’s just something new for me.”

“I get what you’re saying- I do like the privacy as well. Well, I’ll leave you to it. Just get in touch whenever.”

“Sorry.”

So I was sad about ditching Blake, but pretty damn excited about properly getting messy. I still had everything set up from yesterday, so it was a simple matter of putting the new chocolate in, and waiting for it to melt. I stripped and waited, standing in the bathtub. I turned the heat regulator on to keep any leftover chocolate liquid. I had the syrup to start with. I took the tin and opened it. The contents were dark, and smelt strong. I had to know how it felt. Due to its consistency, I stuck my fingers in the thick syrup and proceeded to smear it over my stomach, cooing at the sensation. After playing with the syrup for several minutes, I knew that the chocolate would be ready. Clamping the jug in, I turned to put a new one on, ready for when I needed it next. After a moment’s thought, I tipped the rest of the syrup on top of the chocolate. A nice addition.

I positioned myself under the first jug, and activated the motor. I tilted my face up to the flow and closed my eyes, and let the thick stream cover my face. My world became chocolate. I could feel my hair become heavy again, I tipped my head forward, wiping my eyes and smiling widely as the warm chocolate fell from my face to the bottom of the bath. The motor whirred and cut out, and I paused, enjoying the chocolate running down my back and legs. I turned to the spare jug, the syrup making a golden contrast to the deep brown chocolate. Careful not to slip, I changed the jugs, and stood so that the mixture would tip over my front. I flipped the switch.

The syrup had remained at the top, so it came out first, spilling over my breasts. As it moved towards my pussy, I ran a finger over my breasts, collecting the chocolate and syrup. It tasted so sweet. I carefully sat down, lying back in the bath as the last of the chocolate in the jug dripped down onto my body. I played with the chocolate, focusing on the stuff coating my breasts. I moaned as my thumbs and forefingers tugged my nipples, the stimulation melting my mind. I continued to massage my left breast as my right hand reached down to my attention-needy core.

My first climax came quickly, but I wasn’t finished. I crooked my fingers, finding my g-spot and making ‘come hither’ motions, working my sensitive spot. My knees bent, and I raised my crotch as the pleasure radiated through my body.

I came, hard. I squirted through my messy fingers onto the taps. I’d squirted before, but this time it felt so much more intense. After I’d come to my senses, I leisurely continued to play in the chocolate. The regulator did its job, extending the liquid state of the chocolate. But it began to solidify in my hair, and the last thing I needed was to have it tangling my locks. A quick heat with my semblance did some of the job, but I needed to shower.

By the time I was at Weiss’ for dinner, I was clean and feeling fantastic.

“How have your days been going?” Weiss asked, serving our ravioli.

“Quietly, at least for me.” Blake said, giving me a small glance. “Reading and fulfilling the assignments.”

“I’ve been helping out at Beacon, at the weapon foundries.” Ruby added.

“Lazy days.” I replied. Blake smirked at me, but said nothing.

“Well, that’s good to hear.” Weiss replied. She set the dish down and raised her glass of wine.

“Here’s to team RWBY, and our next semester!” She toasted.

I raised my glass, as did the others. I had to agree. Here’s to us.

Next time: With a little encouragement, I get the others involved in a mud fight!


	3. RWBY mud fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang gets her teammates to join her in a mud fight. No group smut, but a little something at the end.

Time passed, as time does. I paced my sessions, because I needed to manage my money and not get bored. I also wanted to spend time with Blake. I made up for missing two lunches by treating Blake to three. I gave up the cost of several messy sessions to pay for it all, although it wasn’t a deal-breaker. I was still happy with my fingers and some of the toys that Blake and I had shared when we were together.

And then the day of the field trip came. The four of us, camping in a low-density Grimm area, in order to get us used to actual Hunter work, rather than our escapades fighting against criminals and terrorist groups. Which meant it was boring.

We were pitched in a field in the middle of nowhere, for three days. There’s not much else to say, really. We set watches, killed an inquisitive Beowulf, and passed the time by chatting, wandering and cooking.

Living in such close proximity to one another was weird after the freedom that our rooms offered. Plus, the first day of the assignment took up one of my sessions. I told myself it was no big deal, but the recent irregularity was bothering me.

By the third day, I was seeking any way to get messy. But there was no great volume of food to use, and our team had to check up on anyone who went off alone. One of my wanders took me to a nearby river. Despite humans having abandoned the area, the Grimm didn’t bother much with the lands left behind. This left an eerily untouched area of natural beauty. It had rained recently, and the body of water meant that there was a muddy patch either side. Not chocolate, but I was certainly interested. I kicked off my shoes and slowly dipped a foot into the mud.  It was cool and felt really slimy against my feet. I took a couple of steps forward until I was up to my ankles in the thick mud. I decided to be a bit more adventurous and sat down with a splat. I squealed as I felt the cool mud soak through my shorts and coat my bottom. I wiggled my legs about in the mud, savouring the feeling as the thick mud coated my legs. It felt wonderful as it squeezed between my thighs.  I leant forward and piled mud up over my feet and legs, totally covering them, much to my own amusement.  My mischievous mind was soon whirring away to itself as I deliberated how to bring my teammates into the fun.

I washed my lower body in the water, cleaning the mud off, then went back to find my teammates. The others were so bored that they were trying to see who was first to light a fire using a bow and drill. I stayed a little way back, then concentrated. My control over my semblance had improved since I first discovered it, and I was finding little quirks that I could control. Focusing my semblance to parts of my body, or generating localised pockets of heat. Useless for the most part, but in a survival situation…

All three of my teammate’s bows and drills burst into flames. All three of them leapt back and glared at me.  

“Hi.” I said. Weiss angrily kicked the pile of ash at her feet.

“Yang!”

“Hey, relax, princess.” I said, enjoying winding her up for the first time in a month.

“Relax? How?” Weiss howled, raising her palms to show blisters from her struggle to use the bow and drill. “I’m sleeping in an uncomfortable sleeping bag on uncomfortable ground, bored to the point of frustration, and you come in and ruin everything!”

She continued to vent whilst Blake sighed.

“We all need to relax. Yang, winding up Weiss ends up annoying us all.”

“What would relax you, Weiss?” I asked.

She stopped ranting. “A really good spa day. The full works. Face packs, massages, body wraps, mud baths, manicures and pedicures…”

I stopped listening. I had her at ‘mud baths’.  All I had to do was find a way to get her- along with Blake and Ruby- to the river.  

“Sounds expensive.” Blake said. “Surely it’d be easier to just to pamper yourself.”

The way she’d suddenly changed tack from defending Weiss to arguing with her was a little strange, but it did work to my advantage.

“Sure, like I have a spa set in my bag.” Weiss snapped.

I made a ‘hmm’ noise.

“What?” Weiss asked.

“Well.” I began. “We’ve been taught to use what’s around us to survive right? So why don’t we use it to pamper ourselves?”

“Yang, what the hell are you talking about?” Weiss snapped.

“There’s bound to be somewhere where you can get a mud bath.” I said. I hesitated. I didn’t want to push any further and openly talk about my fetish. Thankfully, my sister wanted to stop Weiss getting stressed out- she knew better than anyone how her partner’s moods were, and apparently liked what I’d suggested.

“I like the idea of a mud bath. And we’re not going to get interrupted.”

“Plus it’s a hot day. It’ll help us cool off.” Blake agreed.

Weiss muttered something about how it was unhygienic.

“Actually, Grimm don’t defecate, so there’s no bacteria from that side. And it’s not like you have any open wounds and I’m sure you’re not planning on eating it, right?”

Weiss shook her head.

“Then let’s get ready and go!” Ruby said, turning to prepare.

Weiss didn’t need any more cajoling to get changed, so we swapped our usual clothes for our swimwear. I wore my low-cut red swimsuit, Blake sported her black bikini, Weiss had her sky-blue swimsuit and Ruby wore her dark red bikini.

I was the one to lead the others to the river, and I made sure Weiss was next to me. There was a slight slope down to the muddy patch. Placing my hand in the small of Weiss’ back, I pushed her. She shrieked and fell forward, arms flailing. She landed face-first in the mud, and rose, turning and spitting mud out of her mouth. Mud coated her arms, legs, face and the front of her swimsuit.

“Gah! It’s cold!”

Of course it was. Very different to chocolate.

 “Looks like you got your mud bath started.” Blake laughed, flashing me a smile. She carefully made her way into the mud slowly sitting down and feeling the cool sensation on her lower body.

Ruby made her way to a sulking Weiss, so I decided to leave Weiss alone and sit with Blake. It was nice to sit in the mud again. Blake was slowly moving mud over her legs, so I copied her.

“Nice spot you picked.” She commented.

“Yeah.” I agreed. I looked at Blake. She was rubbing mud on her bare midriff. I shamelessly stared, remembering her body, how it moved against mine when we were together, and now her muddy hands were at her breasts and-

A great lump of mud impacted against the back of my head, I yelped, turned and saw my teammates, giggling to one another as Weiss handed Ruby another mud pie. She lobbed the projectile directly at me. I chose to let the heavy glob cover my face, smiling as the mud splatted over me, some falling on the top of my breasts.

“How’s that for a face pack?” Weiss crowed, but her moment of triumph turned as Blake’s expertly aimed mud ball caught her full on. Most of it went in her mouth as well. Ruby turned on her partner as well, hands rubbing mud over Weiss’ face.

Apparently Blake’s allegiance was as fluid as Ruby’s, because she tackled me into the mud, pushing my body into the cool, earthy muck. I felt incredibly turned on from the feeling of being overpowered and at Blake’s mercy. My breasts had popped out of my swimsuit from the force of the tackle, so every time I struggled, mud moved against my nipples and bare breasts. I made sure I struggled. When Blake was sure I wasn’t going to offer any resistance, she let me go and went to hunt Ruby and Weiss. I took a moment and surreptitiously re-covered my breasts.

Blake had turned Ruby and Weiss’ mud pack session into a tame wrestling contest, showing much more restraint than she had against me. That, or Weiss knew better self-defence techniques than Blake. I picked myself up, took a handful of mud and snuck up on Weiss, Ruby giving me a wink and a nod from where she was dangling her feet in the stream, out of the game. I came up on Weiss from behind, her bare clean back begging for some mud. Lightning fast, I pulled the back of Weiss’ swimsuit away from her, stuck my muddy hand down the gap, and withdrew it, running the mud on my palm against her back as I took it out. She shrieked again when I smacked her rear, leaving a muddy handprint against the skin. Blake rolled out of the lock and into a position ready for her to leap at either myself or Weiss. Ruby’s call stopped her, however.

“Guys! It’s supposed to be a mud bath! Not a fight!”

Blake relaxed her stance and moved near Ruby, helping her cover her back with mud and giving her a massage at the same time. Weiss and I copied them, taking turns to renew the mud coating. Weiss even copped a cheeky grope every once in a while. We got more involved than Ruby and Blake, so they slipped into the river first and helped to get any mud out of each other’s hair.

Weiss and I got up to follow them. I put an arm over her shoulder, pulling her in close. It was child’s play to then pick her up, bridal style and power over to the river.

“Yang! No!” She cried.

“But you’re dirty!” I replied. I stepped into the river, enjoying the cool water on my legs. Weiss had resigned herself to her fate, and stared daggers at me as I dunked her, releasing her seconds after her head went under. She righted herself.

I turned and found Blake and Ruby mostly clean. Weiss slipped out of her swimsuit behind me. I respected her privacy, getting onto my knees so that the water was up to my neck, before I ran my hands through the mud in my hair. Blake and Ruby headed back, leaving myself and Weiss to wash.

“You ok?” I asked, using my hands to scrub myself. I may had been a little harsh singling her out, but she did make a prime target.

“Yeah. This was pretty fun, actually. Don’t tell the others.” She added.

I promised not to. I respected her, and personally felt the same way. How on earth could I explain how I was turned on by such a weird stimuli?

Weiss took us to a spa a week later, where we had a proper mud bath. All four of us, vegetating. Weiss had Ruby involved with the full treatment, and we all had cucumber eye patches and a face wash. Blake was listening to an audiobook, which left me to my own devices. A soft chime alerted Ruby and Weiss that the next part of their treatment was ready. They took a towel each and climbed out of the mud bath. So it was just myself and Blake. She looked out of it, asleep or captivated from the book she was listening to, so I decided to relax myself. The mud in the bath was different to the stuff by the river, but I had no issues with how it felt against my body. I was also excited about the thrill of masturbating in a totally different place than my bath.

I leisurely stroked my pussy, resting my head on the cushions surrounding the bath. Cushions. Practically guaranteed to get muddy every time it was used. Changed for each new client. Weiss certainly knew how to pick a spa. I was so relaxed I closed my eyes, even with Blake nearby.

I bucked my hips softly as I came, sighing and shifting my position.

After our spa date, I was back in my dorm, changed into my tank top and shorts, getting ready for bed. And then there was another knock at the door.

Next chapter- Blake comes over to talk. And have sex. Mainly the sex.


	4. Chocolate, Yang/Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang shares her love of chocolate with Blake. Smut.

I crossed to the door and found Blake. She was barefoot, wearing her yakuta and had a look I knew well on her face.

“Come in.” I invited. I had an inkling that tonight was going to be fun.

“Thanks.” Damn, she was using that sultry tone again. I was remembering a lot about our previous relationship. It seemed that she wanted to hook up again. I was not complaining.

I had been taking a nightcap in the form of a bottle of red wine, which Weiss had given me for my birthday. It was good stuff. I took another glass from the kitchen and poured us a glass each. We sat on the couch, taking a corner each and curling our legs under us.

“I bet you can guess why I’m here.” Blake said, taking a draught of wine. She stretched her legs out, teasing me with what I couldn’t see beneath her criminally short yakuta. She’d grown slightly since we first met, but had kept the same yakuta.

“Miss me?” I replied. I copied her, rubbing my feet against her legs.

She took an overly long drink. She had me on the edge of my seat. I tried to get her attention by extending my feet further, trying to lift up her yakuta to see what she was wearing under it.

“You know, I was expecting something a little more exciting than foot play when I came here.”

I nearly dropped my glass.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“I think you like chocolate more than I do.”

I placed my glass on the nearby table, and nodded.   

“What tipped you off?” I asked, slightly nervous about how she felt about my fetish.

“A few things. The smell of chocolate that constantly followed you since we moved into the apartments, the new enthusiasm in general after trying something new sexually- like after we first did bondage- and the strange, almost leg-shaped marks left in the mud by the river. The mud fight. Plus you were masturbating in the spa’s mud bath- I had paused the audiobook out of curiosity.”

I blushed. “Dust, I’m sorry about the spa thing. I just like the feeling of stuff on my skin. It’s stimulating and I’ve been doing it privately so there’s no…”

Blake quickly set her glass of wine down and took my hands in hers, locking her amber eyes with mine. Her breath smelt of the wine, rich and intoxicating.

“Yang. Listen to me. A fetish is a fetish. People will always have their opinions about them. There are people who are happy with vanilla, others who can maintain a happy, balanced relationship through pet play or more extreme bondage. Just because food play is not as popular or has stigma attached to it or is seen as disgusting because of the messy element does not mean it can prevent you from enjoying it, solo or with others.”

Blake’s presence steadied my roiling emotions.

“That means a lot coming from you.” I said.

“Hey, you were up for bondage when I suggested it. Now I want to know what really gets you going.” She straddled me. Her Yakuta had slipped, exposing part of her breast. The look in her eyes told me that it was on purpose, inviting me in.

I could smell the rich wine on her breath, her lips millimetres from mine.

We kissed passionately. Fuck, I’d missed kissing her. I moved my hands under her yakuta, up her thighs, cupping her rear and reaching for her panties. But my hands moved further up, sliding over her hips and a little way up her back.

Holy crap, she wasn’t wearing any underwear. I stopped making out with her and arched an eyebrow. She smiled back.

“Wait in the bedroom.” I told her. She rolled off me and made her way to the bedroom. I quickly grabbed the repurposed chocolate fountain and chocolate, buzzing with excitement at being able to share my fetish with Blake.

She was lying naked on my bed, and watched me set up with interest.

“So what’s that for?” She asked, completely at ease.

“I tinkered with a chocolate fountain. It heats whatever’s in the jug.”

“It’s good to see you’re putting that mind of yours to work. That’s pretty clever.”

I glowed at the praise.

“Want to see it work?” I asked.

“Go ahead.” Blake laid back on the pillow and began to play with her herself, an incentive for me to finish the preparations faster. I broke the chocolate into chunks, put them in the jug and turned it on.

We had time to kill, so I went back to making out with her, only this time I was the one on top. It was only fair to let her undress me. She was so excited that she practically tore my top and shorts off.  

“Damn, girl.” I growled, pressing my body up to hers.

“Don’t forget the chocolate.” Blake said.

“Sit up.” I ordered, moving to get the jug. She scooted up the headboard.

I removed the jug from my desk and carried it over. I hesitated, and Blake nodded reassuringly. I tipped the jug, a small stream of the chocolate dribbling onto her cleavage. I set the jug on the nightstand and began to lick the chocolate off Blake’s breasts. She gave a delighted gasp as I worked, her hands resting on my head, tightening when I took her nipple into my mouth, playing with the stiffened bud.

I suddenly found chocolate running down my face. Pulling my face back, I wiped my eyes to see Blake with the jug in her hand.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Blake said, slightly sheepishly. “It does feel good.”

“I don’t have much chocolate left, so save it. I’ve got a plan, though.”

“Oh?” Blake did as I asked.

I got off the bed and pushed one of the panels on the side, causing a compartment to open. It had… souvenirs from when Blake and I had dated. I’d been meaning to give them back to her, but I had kept them for… personal reasons. I selected a favourite of mine, a medium-sized strap-on. According to Blake, it matched my eye colour.  We both liked purple.

I buckled it on, then reached back down and used a small bottle of lube to coat the shaft. Blake was using her finger to clean her mucky breasts, scooping lines off before licking the digit clean. She noticed me watching, and slitted her eyes, lazily moving her dextrous tongue over her finger. She was an excellent tease.

“I’m ready.” She said, getting into a comfortable position. I picked up the jug once again and poured, aiming for Blake’s crotch. She bit her lip as the warm, thick liquid oozed over her crotch- which had been shaved incredibly recently. I pushed the head of the strap-on into Blake’s pussy, smiling at the happy sigh as she felt the shaft begin to fill her. I began to thrust, the motion sending the chocolate pooled at Blake’s crotch spilling onto the strap-on, Blake’s legs and onto the bedsheets. Blake sank into the sheets beneath me. I continued to thrust, moving faster and faster, trusting Blake to let me know if I was moving too fast, but she reached up to grab my shoulders and dig her nails in, smiling wickedly.

Because my semblance is a relationship with pain, and pain makes me stronger, I instinctively began to move my hips faster. Blake enjoyed finding that kink out when we were dating. She dragged her nails down my back. I became incensed, feeling small beads of blood form. Blake threw back her head and flung her arms to the sides of the bed, surrendering to her climax. She sang from the pleasure surging through her body. My aura closed the wounds, and my mind cleared. I slowed to a stop, looking down at Blake, both of us breathing heavily. She winked. She was fine.

I pulled out the strap-on, smeared with Blake’s fluids and chocolate. I unbuckled it and took the shaft into my mouth. The mixture tasted heavenly. I discarded it and dove into Blake’s, pussy working my tongue, licking more of Blake’s arousal mixed with residual chocolate.

“How do I taste?” She moaned. I moved up her body and kissed her passionately.

Blake gave a satisfied hum as she tasted the mixture.

I laid down next to her, waiting for her to be ready to go for another round.

“I gotta admit, chocolate is very useful.”

“A -pretty sweet- idea, huh?” I punned.

She smacked me gently on the rear. She looked at my ass, then patted it.

“Scoot up, on your hands and knees.”

I did so, wondering exactly what she was thinking. Her hands pulled down the strap-on, and I shifted my legs, letting her remove it. I was guessing doggy-style, but when Blake pressed her lips against my lower ones, I didn’t complain. Her tongue was one of her best assets. And considering she has an amazing ass, perky tits and eyes and hair you could spend ages admiring, that was saying something. She could work her tongue seamlessly both in the classroom and under the sheets.

I relaxed into the stance as best I could. I froze when Blake flicked her tongue up, towards my anus. As much as she loved eating my pussy I respected that she never went lower, or in my position, higher.

Well, tonight turned out to be full of surprises, because Blake picked up the jug and poured chocolate on my rear, feeling really strange as it dribbled down my crack to my vagina.

And then Blake was on me. Her tongue practically danced around my tight ring of muscle.

Holy shit she was rimming me. And it was awesome.  

Up, down, cunnilingus, rimming, her tongue made no distinction. I fought to keep my knees from shaking, but the assault was one of Blake’s strongest. She rolled me over so she didn’t strain her neck too far, giving my legs a rest and I got the bonus of looking into her eyes as she ate me out. She added her fingers into the mix, rubbing my clit in quick circles.

Either the room had gotten warmer or I was burning with passion. This was an amazing night.

“Bla- Blake, dust, fuck, fuck, don’t stop, please!”

She stopped.

“As if I needed you to beg.” She smirked.

Blake dipped her head back down. After the aggressive pace, she massaged my burning bundle of nerves orally. Long, luxurious strokes interspersed with sharp feline licks on my clit broke down the walls to my climax. It wasn’t long. The stimulation from her fingers on my clit was what did it. I sent a spattering of fluids into Blake’s mouth, letting out a satisfied grunt as I came.

Blake popped up next to me, my juices streaking from her lips.

“Shower?” She asked.

“M’kay.” I mumbled. I looked up to the ceiling, listening as Blake padded to the en suite.

I got up when I regained control over my legs and and followed Blake. She was swilling mouthwash in front of the mirror. She spat the green liquid out.

“Gah. That’s why I don’t like going near the anus. You can clean it all you like, but it’s still where you shit from.”

“And I piss from my vagina. Doesn’t seem to faze you when you eat me out.”

She took another swig of mouthwash, making a ‘hmmp’ noise.

I took a look at myself in the mirror. I had chocolate stains on my face and chest and my hair was once again a mess.

Blake spat green. “Although, chocolate is a pretty good incentive.” She added, smiling at our reflections. I smiled back and walked to the shower.

I’d taken the strap-on into the shower to clean it, but I surrendered it to Blake after she slipped it out of my hands when she kissed me.

“You up for one last round?” She whispered in my ear.

“So long as you are.” I replied.

She slipped the straps on again and tightened them, wasting no time in pushing the toy into my willing pussy. She knew all the right spots, and I backed into the corner for support. The head of the shaft hit my g-spot again and again. Blake was increasing the motion of her hips with every thrust. She wrapped her arms around my thighs and pulled my feet off the ground, letting gravity add more power to her pounding. I bounced on the shaft with abandon, releasing a full-blown squirt over my lover after three, of the hard, powerful strokes. The second I came, Blake laid me down, carefully. Our foreheads touched, and I could feel her minty breath blow over my face.

“Holy shit, Blakey.”

She chuckled.

“That was fun.”

“Do you want to hook up again?” I asked “No pressure if you don’t, it’s just that I’d like to do this sort of thing again.”

“Slow down, lover. My lower body’ll regret this in the morning. We should build this from the ground up. Take it slowly.”

“But you’re ok with the fetish?”

“Definitely. The sex was amazing. I like how I taste with chocolate. In fact, you tasted better with it than you usually do.”

I nuzzled my nose against hers.

“I promise that we’ll take it slow. This is a learning experience for both of us.”

She kissed me.

After we cleaned ourselves thoroughly, we snuggled under new bedsheets.

-

So that’s it so far, folks. How Blake and I got back together. Now, if you excuse me, I’ve got five cans of squirty cream, some handcuffs and chocolate sauce. I’m gonna make a ‘Blake sundae.’

Stay sweet!

-Yang


End file.
